Summer Morning
by KitKat-Pyrophobia
Summary: Al Potter woke up to the perfect summer morning with no intention to let anything change it. Scorpius/Al oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the next gen.

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day :D

For the sake of tradition, here's another sweet little Scorpius/Al in celebration (and for all of us who don't have dates tonight XD)

* * *

Sleep ebbed away from the edges of Al Potter's subconscious as the adamant light from outside the window brushed across everything in the guest bedroom.

He sat up, a satisfied smile pulling up the corners of his lips. It really was beautiful, the way that the golden light seemed to make everything seem… romantic; the imperfect sheets of his bed were cast in the perfect hue of highlight, the flawless tone of shadow. The warmth of the day kissed his skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

The seventeen-year-old boy carefully unlatched the window that was altogether unfamiliar to him. The soft breeze that blew against his mussed hair had him sighing in contentment. He drank in the fresh summer air and swallowed the natural sounds playing off each other to create the most erratically rhythmic music.

Al was perfectly happy to sit at the large window of the Weasleys' house for hours, gaining life force from the beauty and perfection of the day. But, as his mood permitted, he was in no way disappointed when there was a soft knock at his borrowed door.

"Al?" His cousin's voice seemed… sweeter today. He was okay with the fact that Rose was probably speaking normally, and that he was just making it up.

"Yeah?" He asked in response.

"You're up?"

"Mmm," The Potter looked back out the window, closing his eyes and relishing in everything.

The door opened then, but Al didn't see his cousin Rose until she stood next to the bed. "Are you okay?" She asked, feminine brow furrowed.

"I'm great," He said almost wistfully, glancing at her with a slight smile.

"Why are you…?" She couldn't find the word.

"What a beautiful day," He offered in her silence.

There was no other explanation he could give for why he was being so… whatever he was being. There was just something about these sort of flawless mornings that just… got him. Put him in a great mood that couldn't be bothered. He couldn't help being a rather sensitive guy, and the romanticism he found in perfect weather was unparalleled.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. His attitude was contagious. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going out to get a few things, but Scorpius is supposed to be coming over in a little bit."

"All right," Rose's best friend had been Scorpius Malfoy since some time in their Fourth Year when they both stopped being so immature towards each other. It was thought by many that they would end up a couple, though Al really never saw the chemistry between them, but that speculation was dashed in Sixth Year when Scorpius came out as homosexual. He and Al had that in common.

"So just tell him that I'm going to be back. And go get something to eat or something."

"All right," Al repeated. He looked at his cousin for the first time, not counting the quick glances. "You look nice today," She really did, with a light summery look of a light turquoise tank top to counter her bright ginger hair paired with simple jeans.

She blushed, flattered, smiling. "Thank you,"

He smiled as well, standing up with the intention to change his clothes.

"Bye then," She said, turning to leave.

The Potter offered a wave and picked out a basic white v-neck and slim-fitting light gray jeans for the day. He didn't even care to check his hair (he knew it would be a mess no matter what he did to it) before walking through the door a bit after Rose, taking a spot on the Weasleys' chestnut porch swing. He had no plan for the day other than to… drink in the day. He was in _that _sort of mood. He wanted nothing more than to be idle. To… exist for a day with no stress, no plans, no… intentions.

Al crossed his legs underneath him and sighed again, looking into the sky. A few fluffy, non-threatening clouds were the only thing that polluted the perfectly blue expanse.

A breeze trickled around him. He sighed in its presence.

Life couldn't get better. Nothing could beat that moment.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he re-opened them, Scorpius Malfoy was walking up the walkway to the Weasleys' front door.

_Everyone looks so nice today_, Al thought as he looked at the blond with a smile. His pale pink shirt and light blue pants woke up his otherwise pale complexion and bounced off his silvery eyes and hair. It was a nice effect.

"Good morning," Al greeted.

"Hi," Scorpius was always friendly to Al; whether or not he was to other people never really mattered.

"Rose went out to buy some things. She said to tell you."

The blond nodded. "I'll wait, then. Can I sit here?"

Al nodded also, but didn't move as Scorpius walked to the other side of the swing to sit beside the smaller boy.

The two maintained a small, comfortable distance between each other as they sat in silence for an immeasurable length of time.

Scorpius sighed serenely.

Al looked at his patrician profile.

"It's really nice today,"

"Mmm," Al nodded in agreement, glad that someone else shared his affection for the weather… as boring as that made the two young boys seem.

"Are you doing anything today?" Scorpius asked, pulling his elbow up to the back of the swing to angle his thin body towards the raven-haired teenager.

Al shrugged. "I'm not sure. I might later. I'm not worried about it right now,"

Scorpius smiled. "I understand. I feel like I could sit here for hours,"

"What are you and Rose doing today?" The Potter asked for the sake of conversation. He always liked to talk with Scorpius, regardless of how mundane the conversation was.

"We were going to get some lunch or something. We didn't really plan anything." After a pause, Scorpius added, "You should come with us," as he looked into the sky.

Al smiled amusedly, "Why? It's supposed to be you and her hanging out."

Scorpius looked from the beautiful blue to the equally intriguing bright green of Al's eyes. "Because I really like you,"

His eyebrows rose slightly. That response was unexpected to say the least. But there was something in Scorpius's eyes that rang with sincerity. And in Al's great mood, he couldn't really do anything to negatively respond to his words. Well, he figured it was his mood. He wasn't really sure what he would have said on any other day, but the feeling of his heart fluttering and a shiver scanning across his skin seconds after Scorpius words, he found himself scooting just slightly closer to Scorpius and saying, "We should do something later, then,"

The taller boy smiled, relief crossing his face. "All right,"

A breeze trilled through the air again, and the way it blew Al's short hair gave him the inclination to lean his head in the same direction. It just happened to land on the Malfoy's shoulder. And he _didn't _have any predisposition to move it.

A few moments later, an arm found its way from being stretched across the back of the wooden swing to being lightly draped across a pair of shoulders covered in a white t-shirt.

After another bit of warm silence, when a pair of even warmer lips pressed against the mess of black atop Al's head for just _half _of a half-second, the smaller boy could do nothing but smile.

Something about the waking up to the perfect morning resulted in near-infinite happiness for Al Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo, yeah. Just something pretty short. I wanted to write something… refreshing and… bright and… fresh (if that makes sense at all?) after I had a freaking _beautiful _day yesterday, so… this is what was born from it. I kind of wanted something more… uneventful, seeing as how most things I've read and written have to do with them having some sort of dramatic confession and ending up together forever. This one, in comparison to even the one I posted this time last year, is pretty anticlimactic. And I like it. It's like… a teenage romance that might _actually _happen, you know? I had fun writing it (all in one sitting, btw) with a playlist of fresh-sounding songs and a general good-mood going on. :D

Oh, I'm not nearly as angry about Valentine's as last year (not that I got a boyfriend or girlfriend or anything… god forbid), if I have any returning readers who remember my vendetta XD I genuinely hope all couples (and singles) have a great one. :D

So, _**review **_and _**favorite **_if you'd like. :)

Until next time,

_KitKat Pyrophobia_


End file.
